


Blue Silk

by greensaysk (opacre)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opacre/pseuds/greensaysk
Summary: Damen awoke to the feel of silk sliding along his chest.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Blue Silk

Damen awoke to the feel of silk sliding along his chest.

He jerked awake and adrenaline pumped through his blood as he found his hands and legs restrained, spread wide on the bed, the warm summer air humid and sticking to his bare skin. He blinked in the darkness and inhaled sharply as the silky feeling came again and he was awake now, awake enough to see a familiar shape straddled above him, to feel the warmth encased in silk.

“Laurent?” he said in a sleep-hoarse voice and he stilled as he felt a weight upon his thighs and saw in the dim moonlight the shimmer of silk adorning the body.

It was blue and there were stockings, long and soft and clinging to Laurent’s legs, accompanying the slip of a dress draped around his frame as the man lounged easily on Damen, watching him with sharp eyes and a dangerous smile.

Damen’s erection stood at stiff attention, ready before Damen’s mind could fully comprehend the situation.

“I had wondered if this would work,” Laurent said calmly, as if he was not decked out in woman’s clothes, idly rubbing his silk-clad foot on the crease where Damen’s thigh met hip, along the line of each of Damen’s ribs, toes curling into his belly and arching above the glistening head of his cock. “I knew you were fond of the outfit but was it merely the situation? The outfit itself? Or…”

“Laurent,” Damen said desperately, blinking the wisps of sleep away and curling his nails into his palms to stave off his arousal. “Laurent, what are you – ahhh!”

He cried out sharply as Laurent slid his foot, the arch of his ankle, the silken stocking around his cock and he jerked against his trappings, snarling in frustration and desperation. He stilled as Laurent leaned forward, let the soft fabric slide against his heated skin and stared into his eyes.

“Or is it me that you wanted?” Laurent continued softly, as if he wasn’t making the gentlest of movements against Damen, wrapping him softly in cool fabric, arching his hips down against Damen’s, an answering hardness rubbing against Damen’s stiff length.

“You know it’s always been you,” Damen panted without thinking and he moaned because Laurent rolled his body up, pressing down into his lap, shifting around and rubbing silk and softness and sweet warmth around Damen’s cock.

Damen’s breath hitched as he felt the stockings against his thighs, the toes curling next to his skin as Laurent lifted himself to his knees and pulled the fabric up just a little, a little curl of a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

“And here was me planning to torture you a little longer,” Laurent murmured, right before he lowered himself. Damen had a moment of confusion, a breathless minute as Laurent’s hand wrapped around him and steadied him and he groaned as slick, tight heat fell upon his cock, wrapped him in pressure and softness and the loveliness of Laurent as the blond sighed atop him, settling himself down and squeezing him tightly.

“Laurent,” he panted and his legs writhed helplessly, tied as they were, rubbing against the silk and staring up at the man slowly beginning to rock against him, his eyes dark and pinning him in place more effectively than any restraint.

“The things you make me do,” Laurent sighed, a flush growing on his cheeks, evident even in the low light, his pleasure coming out in soft broken sounds, jerky shifts as Damen raised his hips to match Laurent’s falls back onto his cock, his hands scratching at Damen’s chest while his legs gripped his hips mightily.

Damen bit his lips, stifling helpless whimpers as he felt the stockings slide against his thighs as Laurent started to move faster, rocking back and forth harder and harder. A gasp broke free from him as the silk slipped down and he felt Laurent’s hot, sweaty skin press against his own and he thrust up hard, staring up at the man panting softly atop him, panting and fighting to hold onto his composure as he pulled Damen into the heat of his body, squeezed tight and hungry.

“Come for me now,” Laurent commanded softly, pressing down, squeezing his thighs around him, leaning back and pulling the stockings off and Damen gritted his teeth as he felt the silk slide across his skin, thrusting up helplessly, his hands and feet fighting against the restraints, faintly finally registering the soft fabric wrapped around him and he came deep within Laurent, shaking with the fire of pleasure blurring out the darkness of the room and he moaned hard and deep and fell back into the bed. He heard the soft, urgent gasps of Laurent and he moaned again weakly as he felt him tighten against his still twitching cock, felt his heated body fall across his, messy and wet fabric trapped between them.

He stretched, mumbling as he struggled to brush his lips to Laurent’s flushed face. The blond struggled up, stretched one long arm and Damen immediately wrapped his arm around his lover’s body as soon as he was freed, fumbling to tear off the cloth to run his hand against the softest skin of his back.

“Brute,” Laurent murmured as soon as Damen was fully freed, the blue silk was cast aside while Damen drowsily petted at his pale skin. “Do you have any idea of the bargain I had to have with Charls to procure that?”

“I’m sure you still came away with the better deal,” Damen hummed and kissed at his shoulder, his neck, kissed Laurent deeply into the pillows and luxuriated in the soft steel of his skin and strength. “We’re not done with that either,” he added tiredly, burying his face in his chest. He sighed deeply as he felt Laurent run his hand through his hair, press a kiss into it.

“No, we are not,” he heard Laurent said wickedly as he faded back into sleep.

Damen was walking into his council room the next day, tired and grumpy from having woken up early without Laurent in his bed to continue from last night, when he nearly tripped into a stone wall, barely saved by Nikandros’ quick reflexes.

Nikandros took one look at his flaming face, another look at Laurent calmly perusing through a book in his lap, his stocking-clad feet curled beneath him but clearly seen, and let out a loud, heavy sigh and shoved Damen roughly forward.

“You two are the greatest pain in the ass,” he said flatly as Damen stumbled to his seat and dropped down and firmly tried not to look at the tempter at his side.

“It’s not too bad,” Laurent said blandly as Damen reached for a cup of wine to steel his nerves.

The cup spilled over and Nikandros rubbed his eyes and prayed for patience.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2018 and just barely uploading.


End file.
